As an adsorbent for filtering a component in a tobacco smoke, a variety of constituent components are proposed. In JP-B 3 895327, equivalent to WO-A2003/056947, a cigarette is disclosed that is characterized by containing a tobacco rod and a filter being connected to the tobacco rod and containing compounds of hydrotalcites of 48.3 to 146.7 mg.